Touch Me
by Elphie Bubble
Summary: Oneshot Shameless Gelphie smut. Don't read if femslash bothers you!


I'm failing miserably at giving up fanfiction. =/

Total smut. Enjoy! (And if you can spare a minute, please review! :D)

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.**

* * *

"Elphie?"

The plaintive, soft cry reached Elphaba's ears and she sat up in bed groggily. She squinted over in the direction of Galinda's bed, trying to make out her form in the darkness.

"What's wrong, my sweet?" she asked, tossing the covers off her own body. The August nights had grown so warm that sleeping in the same bed had been foregone for reasons of comfort.

"I had a nightmare."

Although the heat was nearly tangible in the small dorm room, Elphaba did not mind joining her girlfriend. She had missed falling asleep holding her. Galinda scooted over slightly to make room for her, and Elphaba snuggled in beside her. She noticed that because of the heat, Galinda was wearing only an over-sized shirt. If the bare skin brushing against Elphaba's hip was any indication, the shirt barely crested Galinda's buttocks.

Elphaba found a hand and held it gently. "Are you okay?"

Galinda nodded rather sheepishly. "I think so."

"How can I help you sleep?" Elphaba inquired.

"Touch me."

Elphaba wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tenderly, noticing in the process that she was not wearing a bra. She tried her best to ignore this and settled her chin against Galinda's shoulder. "Goodnight," she said, with a small kiss into the blonde girl's hair.

The blonde girl sighed. "No, Elphie. _Touch_ me."

"Glad to know you think so much of my sexual skills that they put you to sleep," Elphaba said with a smirk, drawing back in feigned indignation.

"Elphaba Thropp!" Galinda exclaimed, catching two green hands in her own and guiding them under her shirt to the flat plane of her stomach.

Elphaba's breath caught in her throat. The physical home front had been rather lacking lately due to the heat that seemed to irritate everyone's mood, and she had definitely been wanting to touch Galinda, especially since her nighttime garb had become less and less this week.

Galinda refused to relinquish Elphaba's hands, as if she believed that Elphaba would draw away if given the chance. She staunchly guided one upwards, grazing a breast, and guided the other downward to cup her center.

"Get the picture?" Galinda asked drily.

"Yes," Elphaba answered, amusement biting into her tone. "And I know my way around, thanks, so I'll pass on the guided tour."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I'll just...explore on my own a bit, shall I?" Elphaba asked seductively, quickly getting into the mood. She maneuvered herself so that she was leaning over the blonde who was looking none-too-patiently up at her, her golden ringlets splayed across the pale pink pillowcase.

Elphaba, now with her hands under her own control, gently traced Galinda's lips with a thin green finger. Galinda took the opportunity to lay a kiss on said finger, but she was clearly not in the mood for such tender affection. The desire on her face spelled out what she really wanted.

A maddeningly smug look on her face, Elphaba ignored her obvious wishes and curled a strand of blonde hair around her finger, stroking her girlfriend's face with her other fingers.

Galinda reverted to her famous pout, arms crossed over her chest. Unable to resist the adorable poked-out lip, Elphaba leaned in for a quick kiss, fully intending for it to be chaste so she could go on teasing Galinda. Galinda was too quick for her, though, and had tangled manicured fingers into her black hair before she could pull away. Galinda had a vice-grip on her girlfriend's head, and she pressed her lips more and more eagerly against the green girl's, giggling a little in her victory.

Smiling through the fervent kisses, Elphaba stopped trying to resist, and encircled her arms around Galinda's back and pulled her into a sitting position. Galinda seemed to be content with the quickly deepening kisses for a while, but when Elphaba's tongue entered her mouth, she moaned softly and flopped back onto her pillow, pulling Elphaba efficiently on top of her in the process.

She quickly locked her legs behind Elphaba's back and grabbed both of the green arms which were being used to support her over Galinda. Escape seemed to be impossible, and from her viewpoint, Elphaba could see a pair of lacy black panties peeking from under Galinda's nightshirt.

"I will _not_ be teased with, Miss Elphaba," Galinda said softly, dangerously. She constricted her legs a bit, drawing Elphaba closer.

"Well, _Miss_ Galinda, I'll go for a different approach, then," Elphaba said just as dangerously.

Galinda looked puzzled for the briefest of moments, before Elphaba moved quickly and pushed the black lace out of her way and inserted two fingers into Galinda. The puzzled look froze on her face as she gasped almost comically before groaning and pushing against Elphaba's fingers, urging her to enter deeper. Cooperative for once, Elphaba conceded, curling her fingers inside her girlfriend as she thrusted. With her other hand, she moved the nightshirt out of her way and massaged one of the creamy breasts waiting for her there. As her fingers grazed achingly slowly over the aroused nipple, Galinda arched against her hand and murmured her name.

Elphaba pursed her lips. She would not be content with a murmur. Without breaking stride or losing the rhythm of either of her hands, Elphaba laid down a series of sweet kisses from Galinda's bellybutton to her throat. Once there, she sucked gently--not hard enough to leave a mark; Galinda would kill her, but hard enough to drive her crazy.

The blonde tilted her head forward so that Elphaba could gain access to her rose-petal lips. Elphaba kissed her long and deep, leaving both gasping for air. In the meantime, she switched breasts and fondled a long-ignored nipple. Galinda's body responded, but Galinda herself made only a small moan.

Elphaba knew that Galinda was very concerned with decorum and the frighteningly thin walls of the dormitories. She would never make a racket in bed unless she could absolutely not help herself. Elphaba was determined to get her there. She removed her fingers from Galinda's opening, ignoring her whimpers of protest. She licked her fingers as sensuously as she could manage, enjoying the slight blush that crept into Galinda's cheeks.

She gripped Galinda's hips, massaging her buttocks with her fingertips, and she lowered her mouth to the painfully hard nipples in front of her. When Galinda's moans started to die down, she worked her mouth farther down. She took a moment to remove her girlfriend's panties, before introducing her mouth to the treasures that lay promised beyond them.

She lapped up her girlfriend, reveling in the sweet taste of her. She entered her briefly with her tongue and then began her stimulation of the swollen clitoris. She brought in her fingers now, and re-entered them into Galinda without removing her mouth. As she fell into a rhythm, Galinda's hips began to buck and her legs tightened painfully around Elphie. She was definitely close.

Elphaba looked up for a moment without pausing. Galinda was looking a little wild-eyed and was clearly trying to hold back her moans. Elphaba wasn't about to give up. She thrusted even harder and Galinda finally let go, screaming the green woman's name.

Elphaba smirked as Galinda shuddered back into reality, looking perfectly content. Elphaba looped an easy arm around her, holding her against her body.

"Do you think anyone heard?" Galinda asked. Even this thought could not ruin the tranquility on her face.

"Who cares if they did? They should know that the best of the Shiz girls is getting laid the right way."

Galinda smiled lazily, interlacing her fingers with Elphie's.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep now, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, "Did I help the nightmare go away?"

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda sighed. "There was no nightmare," as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

Elphaba at least had the decency to look surprised.


End file.
